


as wild as the wind blows

by mostlikelydefinentlymad



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: 3 times + 1, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Happy Ending, John Watson Has Feelings, Johnlock - Freeform, Johnlock Drabble, M/M, Sherlock Holmes/John Watson Feels, Sherlock Loves John, author is a big sap, tiny discreet mention of jolto
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-13
Updated: 2016-02-13
Packaged: 2018-05-20 02:32:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5989078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mostlikelydefinentlymad/pseuds/mostlikelydefinentlymad
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Do you know why roses have thorns? It's because they're a warning, John. I want you to remember that, don't pluck flowers that will only bring you pain and if you do I can't promise that they'll grow afterwards. Wild things are not like us, they want wide open spaces and room to grow."</p><p>John knew from the first that Sherlock Holmes would be that forbidden rose growing with wild abandon; stretching and bending under the clouded sky reaching out and holding his hand until it bled and all the bandages in the world wouldn't stop the flow of blood but this one might be worth the pain.  </p><p>[3 lessons John Watson learned + 1 that stuck with him]</p>
            </blockquote>





	as wild as the wind blows

1\. **O** **n loving wild things:**

Do you know why roses have thorns?, she asked.

Eight years old with bandage sticky and tight over fingers dripping with crimson blood, tears drying on cheeks smudged with dirt because the most rewarding conquests are those that are not easily conquered and somehow the brambles and briers seemed worth it. Her fingers are not smooth and soft like a mothers hands should be but there is love in her movements, tender kisses against salty tears. 

"Why?"

"Because they're a warning, John. I want you to remember that, don't pluck flowers that will only bring you pain and if you do I can't promise that they'll grow afterwards. Wild things are not like us, they want wide open spaces and room to grow." _  
_

John knew from the first that Sherlock Holmes would be that forbidden rose growing with wild abandon; stretching and bending under the clouded sky - reaching out and holding his hand until it bled and all the bandages in the world wouldn't stop the flow of blood but this one might be worth the pain. 

 

2\. **Danger is a virtue:**

The first person John ever shot was a twenty eight year old man with patches of premature gray streaks in his hair and a wedding ring on his left hand, a photograph of a little girl with curls and soulful brown eyes grinning as she cradled a kitten in her palms; picture tucked into a shirt pocket now splattered with blood. There was the distinct feeling of a hole in John's chest; a heaviness that settled there but most disturbing was the lack of remorse. This man was a living, breathing person but so was Major James Sholto who'd taken a bullet from the enemies firearm and would've lost his life had John not stepped into the crossfire and put an end to this battle that he had not created but found himself in the midst of. Still, this soldier was the token of a war that had dragged him into the fray just as John had been and guilt ate at him until he crawled; blood streaming from his shoulder and hot sand under his skin until he retrieved the wallet; it did not bring relief.

Lethal - triggers for fingers and bullet wound in his shoulder, this is how he found himself standing - armed and loaded; looking into eyes that seemed to catalog every inch of him and for the first time in decades he put the safety on and found that this intriguing man seemed to share the same affliction. Danger was a virtue and in one person he'd found a war that he was willing to join.

"The names' Sherlock Holmes, the address is 221B Baker Street."

 

3\. **To love is to die:**

What they do not tell you is just how much a tightly knotted necktie can feel like a noose or how ironic it is to die on your wedding day, how new beginnings marry tragedy and breed a love that does not match the band on her ring finger. When the air supply is cut off there is only dizzying darkness and splotches of black on ivory wedding dress and skin crawling with something John doesn't have a name for.

_He._

He weaves beautiful words together with the cry of violin strings that waited too long to breathe life into the dying and John swallows the knots in his throat with hand in hers as the room spins around him and the one fixed point (a compass in a dark forest) he thought he'd never lose sight of disappears when his back is turned.

It occurs to him that he would've saw the signs if he'd only looked close enough.

 

4\. **On the movement of energy through air and gold:**

Gold was once thought of as tears from the sun, Sherlock replies - fingertips grazing over white gold, dipping into the jagged middle.

Sherlock continues - "The Inca's saw it as a representation of the glory of Inti, the Egyptians referred to gold as the flesh of the gods and was obtained by crushing white quartz. John. John Watson, I wish I could've found something more deserving of you but I did have some minor adjustments made. This ring (and I sincerely hope you like it because I cannot return it otherwise) carries the [soundwave](http://uncommonengagement.com/sound-wave-wedding-rings/) of my voice - it reads I love you. It's a visual representation of that love and how you continue to save me in more ways than I could ever put into words and I vow to you, on this day, to always be there if you will have me."

A loud sniffle breaches the silence as Mrs. Hudson dab's at her eyes with a linen handkerchief and the crowded church watches, teary eyed, as John repeats the words that bind him to this piercing rose - this madman with John's heart in his hands.

Sherlock simply couldn't go with an ordinary ring and John can't stop smiling because it's so very Sherlock as he takes Sherlock's hand in his own - "I do."

"Everyone said I was crazy for living with an absolute madman, that you weren't worth it and I should leave while I still had the chance but as you can see I've never been one for advice and if I'd listened I might've missed out on my own happily ever after. God help me but I love you Sherlock Holmes and, assuming you don't try to die on me again (that wasn't funny by the way), I'd like to spend the rest of our lives showing you how much."

The priest turns to Sherlock then - "Do you take this man as your lawfully wedded husband through sickness and health, till death do you part so help you god?"

"I do."

"You may now kiss the groom." _  
_

John takes his time and clasps a hand in his own, thumb brushing against Sherlock's ring as he kisses his husband for the first time and leaves some of their guests blushing.

This time, when they emerge from the church with confetti all around them and cheers, John doesn't feel like he's dying.

There is no blood seeping through when his hand wraps around Sherlock's, no bullets or strangled smiles - Sherlock Holmes will never fit the definition of tame but John has always had a knack for wild things.

**Author's Note:**

> did you like it? I'm so in love with those wedding rings and lets face it, sherlock wouldn't go with any ordinary ring. let me know what you thought, comments make the author happy ;)  
> xoxoxo
> 
> p.s. I apologize (and blame wiki) if I got any details wrong. here is the Inca bit about gold https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Inti and egyptian http://www.historyembalmed.org/ancient-egyptians/egyptian-gold.htm


End file.
